Broken
by RiverSakina
Summary: Shuichi really has no luck, even more so when it comes to an unwanted trip to America. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes yes, I know I have people wanting other stories from me, but if you know me, I can never work on one thing at a time. I'm not too sure what made me come up with this one…I'm betting it was maybe Law & Order SVU (Like THE best show EVER) as I was (and currently still am) watching it all on Netflixs :x.**

**I'm sorry if there are some errors…I didn't develop the court scene as much as I should of, but I think it will server. Also I didn't give much creational thought to the cops/lawyers just because I wanted to focus on Shuichi.**

**Please be advised that I am still working on capturing emotion from you, the readers, so if you have any feedback, I would like to hear it be it a Message or comment. There will be a part two to this, currently it's at four pages. Likely as I write that, I will find some error in here and correct it.**

**This will be done by copying the original scene, editing it, then pasting it as a Chapter 1 part #. That way you aren't lost if Chapter two comes out and there's some life altering detail ^^.**

**As for now, I will shut up. I seem to have this damned rule about not letting my chapters get over 10k words, even with authors notes and I'm at 9,908 as of that count :x. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation. That is the property of Maki Murikami. I mearly barrowed the characters and fucked with their lifes.**

**This story does contain some nasty forms of torture, rape, and emotion turmoil. If you get sick easy, don't complain if you vomit.**

Shuichi stared at the TV as the images danced around on the screen. It was a repeat of a Comedy show Bad Luck had starred on. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched himself and his friends make fools of themselves...but it had made them famous so it was alright.

In his office, Eiri could hear the TV blearing. It was going to drive him insane. Quickly he stood and walked out into the living room. He noticed on the couch, Shuichi was clutching a pillow to his chest, eyes burning a hole in the screen.

With a sigh, he walked over to the teen and grabbed the remote. Pointing the plastic item at the TV, he quickly turned it down.

With sad eyes Shuichi looked up at the novelist. "Sorry," he whispered into the pillow.

Eiri sat on the couch and captured the younger man's lips. As he pulled back, he ran his fingers through Shuichi's pink locks. "It's okay," he said slowly as he ran his fingers down the burn on the right side of Shuichi's face.

Turning, Shuichi looked at the novelist, tears spilling from his eyes. "Don't lie," he whispered.

Shaking his head, he stood up. Bending over he picked up the teen and carried him to the bedroom without a word. Carefully he set Shuichi down on the bed. "I love you," he said, using his left hand to cover the right side of Shuichi's face. "Nothing will change that."

Closing his eyes, Shuichi rolled over onto his stomach and started crying.

Eiri sighed as he rubbed the small back.

It had been like this for three months now. The doctors all said Shuichi would react negatively to what happened for a while, but he would get over it one day.

He still wished he could kill the bastard that did this to his lover. Make the monster beg and plead just as Shuichi had. After all, who in their right mind could get off while the teen was sitting there screaming and crying as every mark was left on his body.

Because of that man, his Shuichi's life had changed drastically. First there was the burn on his face. It reached from the middle of his neck, to his right ear. A third degree burn was the only thing there.

Next was his hearing. The prick had burned one ear so bad that the ear canal collapsed, so he would likely never hear out of that ear again. Than he had taken something, no one is sure what, and made the singers left ear drum pop.

He would never hear anything again.

Lastly, due to the way Shuichi was bound to the wall, circulation had been cut off to his legs. If it had been just a few hours, everything would have been fine. However, after days of it had left his little legs useless.

It pained Eiri to see his lover like this. And worse, there was nothing he could do but wait.

"Eiri," Shuichi whispered as he rubbed his red eyes.

Carefully Eiri crawled onto the bed, lying next to the teen. He again placed his lips on Shuichi's, poking his tongue in to try to get a better kiss.

Shuichi stopped him by leaning his head back. "Why do you stay with me," he asked softly. "I'm so much trouble for you."

This was always the hard part. He had to make sure that his lover understood that he loved him, but he had to say it without words. Slowly he made a trail of kisses up and down the burn. There was nothing else he could do for the teen.

"Please don't throw me away," he whispered, tears pouring from his eyes.

Eiri stopped what he was doing and looked at Shuichi with hurt eyes. "No," he said sternly. He moved his hand to Shuichi's chest, and carefully traced out "I love you," with his pointer finger.

Nodding Shuichi scooted closer to Eiri so his head was resting against the novelist's torso. "Eiri, I love you."

Carefully he rolled over so his lover was on top of him. "Rest," he said with a smile.

"Your deadline," Shuichi whispered, not knowing his lover had said anything.

Happily he wrapped his arms around the former singer and didn't move.

…

It had been hard for everyone to adjust to this new reality. Shuichi had been stuck in a wheelchair whenever he went out, or if Eiri wasn't home to help him.

He was happy though. All his friends were still there. Hiro still came over from time to time, even if Eiri was home, to spend time with his best friend. Some times Suguru would come too, but normally they were busy with their new project.

Hiro had put his foot down about joining a different band. It was Shuichi who had insisted it. After all, he didn't want his friend's dreams to be crushed just because he couldn't sing anymore.

The sound of laughter filled the apartment as Shuichi and Hiro walked into the apartment. "Eiri, I'm home," Shuichi called out as he rolled into the living room.

Eiri walked out of the kitchen, rubbing his head. "Tired," Hiro asked as he took off his coat.

"A little," he mumbled, taking a drink of coffee. "Long nights working after he falls asleep."

Nodding, Hiro walked over to Shuichi to take the coat off of him. He smiled as he pointed at Eiri. Stepping back he watched as the former singer rolled the chair to his lover.

It was strange looking up at the man. Many times he had looked up from the bed, but even that was a few feet higher than he was now. "Are you alright," he asked, reaching for Eiri's left hand that was at his side.

Eiri squatted down, trying to get closer to his eye level. He nodded, kissing Shuichi on his lips. Running his fingers through Shuichi's hair, he kissed the teen on the forehead before standing normal.

"I know what's wrong," he mumbled, reading towards the man's pants. "We haven't had sex in weeks," he said a little louder than he thought.

Turning, Hiro headed back for the door. "I think I'll go now," he said as he reached for the door.

"Stay," Eiri said as he stepped back. "I have to go out in a bit…thought you two would be gone for a while longer," he said as he grabbed both of Shuichi's arms with one hand. "Stop," he said, coming nose to nose with him.

Tears built up in Shuichi's eyes. "Why? I want to have sex."

He glanced up at Hiro. "Nakano, in the living room there's a white board. Can you grab it?" Turning he set his coffee cup on the counter inside of the kitchen.

Nodding Hiro ran into the living room and brought back the small bored.

'I have to go out for a bit,' he wrote before turning it to Shuichi.

Quickly he read the board. "Why? Are you mad at me?"

'No, I have to meet with my publisher,' he wrote, a sad smile on his face.

Shuichi nodded as Eiri kissed his lips and wrote one my thing. 'I love you, Shuichi.'

"Love you too," he mumbled as he rolled the chair into the living room. "Hiro, are you staying," he asked as he made a sharp turn.

Nodding the red head joined his friend, helping him get onto the couch. "You two should learn Sign Language," Hiro said when Shuichi was looking away.

Eiri quickly put his coat on. "Yeah yeah…don't touch my brat while I'm gone," he said as he walked out.

Shuichi casually glanced at the door, tilting his head to the left. "Bye, my Eiri."

With a sigh, Hiro stood up and walked over to the phone. He grabbed some papers and the phone before returning to the couch. He set them down as he helped Shuichi get onto the leather couch as sell.

"Hiro…am I a bother to him? Should I just check in to one of those places that attend to hurt people," he asked as he leaned on his friend.

Wrapping his right arm around Shuichi's shoulders, he set the take out menus on his friends lap. "Don't even think that," he said, forgetting Shuichi couldn't hear him. He looked down as a menu was handed back to him. "Pizza?"

Shuichi smiled. "Eiri always cooks so we never order out anymore."

Hiro squeezed Shuichi as he dialed the number. Once the order was placed, he looked at Shuichi who was fiddling with the remote. Slipping on the floor, he looked up at Shuichi. "Relax. Eiri loves you."

Shuichi closed his eyes. "I know that, Hiro. I just don't want to push Eiri away."

Sighing, Hiro stood and grabbed the wheelchair. Carefully he picked him up and set him in the chair. "I'm going to go get some drinks," he said as he kissed Shuichi's forehead. "Hang here alone for a bit or want to go with," he asked as he pointed between the door and floor. "Pizza is thirty minutes out."

"I'll stay," he whispered. He carefully rolled the chair into the bedroom.

Hiro sighed as he walked towards the door. Shaking his head, he grabbed the keys on table and locked the door on the way out.

…

Shuichi rolled around on the bed, twisting himself him the sheets. He opened his eyes, looking down at the mess. Sitting up he started to untangle his legs but couldn't. "Eiri," he cried out. "Help please," he added. He waited, looking at the doorway.

"Please Eiri, I'm stuck," he called out. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched for any movement.

Using his hands, he slid across the bed, noticing his chair wasn't there. Looking around, he didn't see it anywhere. "At least bring me my chair," he yelled. "Eiri!"

Slipping he fell onto the hard wood floor. Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked around. "Why aren't you listening to me," he cried. Looking down, he noticed the blood staining the sheets. Slipping his hand into the sheets, he froze when he felt his leg going two different directions.

Finally he was able to pull free. When he saw the blood, he turned and vomited on the floor below him. Eiri would be mad, but it was justified. If the man would have replied, it wouldn't have happened after all.

"Please don't ignore me," he cried as he wiped his face. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his leg.

Slowly he crawled towards the living room, down the hallway. He stopped by the Office door and realized Eiri wasn't there. Crawling, he finally got into the living room. Reaching up onto a table, he pulled down the handheld phone.

Quickly he dialed the emergency number. He waited twenty seconds, and then started repeating his address. "Please help, my leg…there's something wrong with it…so much blood. Please help…I can't hear anything you say."

He lay back, staring at the ceiling. "Where are you, Eiri," he cried as he sat back up. Shuichi bent forward, kissing his knee. Shaking his head, he dialed Eiri's number. He hung up when he forgot he wouldn't be able to talk to him.

…

Eiri ran through the hospital, trying to find his lover. "Where is Shindou," he asked a woman at the nurses' station.

"How can I help you," she asked.

He gripped the counter. "Where is Shuichi Shindou, please?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What is your relation to him?"

Eiri tilted his head. "He's my boyfriend," he said, a tear slipping from his left eye.

"Room 302," she said, pointing towards the door.

Nodding, he ran off towards the room. Opening the door, his eyes went soft when he saw the right leg in a sling.

"Eiri," Shuichi said, raising his left arm. "You came," he said happily.

Closing the door, he sat next to the bed, taking Shuichi's offered hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "What…."

Shuichi looked at his leg. "I called for you, but you never came. I was stuck in the sheets again…my chair wasn't by the bed and I fell out."

Eiri ran his fingers through the teen's hair. "I'm sorry," he said again. Reaching down, he kissed Shuichi's lips softly.

Nodding, he looked at Eiri with soft eyes. "You're here now," he said with a smile.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, where Shuichi's leg was suspended in the air. He made a trail of kisses on the cast, from the ankle to the knee.

"Are you Mr. Yuki," a doctor said from the door way.

"Uesugi," Eiri replied, eyeing Shuichi.

The Doctor smiled softly. "Apologies; the only way we could get Mr. Shindou to id you was through your books. I've never had a deaf patient that didn't know sign language."

Eiri lowered his eyes. "I wanted Shuichi to get used to life before pushing that on him," he whispered. "So is he alright other than the obvious?"

The Doctor smiled. "Aside from what's been noted on his charts already, he's fit as can be. If you want to sign the papers, Mr. Shindou can be discharged to you."

Raising a hand, Eiri looked at Shuichi with greedy eyes. "Doctor, can you give us about an hour to draw up those papers? I need to talk to Shuichi for a while, alone," he said as he fixed the pink strands.

Shuichi nuzzled the man's hand, not carrying about the conversation. He was happy to have his lovers hand to relax his face. "Eiri is so nice to me," he whispered.

Finally the man walked out. Happily Eiri crawled onto the bed, careful not to hit the leg. "You know brat," he whispered as he nipped Shuichi's lower lip. "You look so good in this hospital gown," he added as he kissed his lovers lips.

"Take me Eiri," Shuichi huffed as he closed his eyes. "I really want you now," he cried.

"Sorry but not here," Eiri said as he kissed Shuichi's neck.

…

Sitting on the bed, Shuichi stared at the bathroom door, waiting for Eiri to open it. The man had been in there for a while and it was starting to bother him.

Finally the door opened and Eiri came out in nothing more than his boxers. "What," he asked as he raised an eye brow.

Shuichi held his hands up, hoping to get what he wanted from the novelist. "Can we please have sex now," he asked, lying back.

Crawling onto the bed, Eiri moved along the teen and looked him in the eyes. "Pervert."

"There was a reason I fell for you," he replied, not quite sure what the man had just said. "And your sex drive is one of them."

Smiling Eiri got off the bed. He sat the former singer up, and started to undress him.

"Where's the foreplay? I want to suck you before you strip me," he said happily.

Carefully he picked Shuichi up and carried him into the bathroom. Since he was now naked, Eiri set him directly into the water. "You needed a bath."

"Take one with me," he asked with a smile.

Eiri shook his head as he got closer to the tub. "I want that blow job first."

Shuichi stared at him confused for a minute. He was unsure again as to what the man had said. Thinking for a moment, he shrugged and reached for his boyfriend's privets. "Mine," he said as he slowly rubbed the encased appendage.

Taking a second, Eiri took the boxers off and sat on the edge of the tub, setting his feet in the warm water for better access.

He didn't waste any time. In the water he was able to move around freely. Within a second he had his thin lips wrapped around the head of Eiri's thick manhood.

Eiri leaned his head back. He had long since forgotten how great the teen's mouth felt. Over the last few weeks he had only thought about making sure he wasn't remembering anything that happened, so sex was a no-no.

But now he dreaded that. "Guess time really can make you forget," he mumbled as he ran his fingers through the pink locks. He moved his left hand, and followed the burn on Shuichi's face; the permanent reminder of that prick touching his Shuichi.

"Eiri," Shuichi said as he looked up. "Cum in my mouth," he said as he opened wide.

"Dork…I'm not even ready to cum yet," he said with a laugh.

…

The room was silent. Both Eiri and Shuichi were on the bed, the later still asleep. No matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn't relieve him.

It was strange to him. When he had first met Shuichi, he couldn't care less about the teen. But now…he would give his life to protect him.

The early morning light was starting to poke into the bedroom. That's when he heard the knocks on the apartment door.

Kissing Shuichi's hair, Eiri slowly got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of sweets and put them on as he walked to the door. Surprised appeared on his face when he realized the two people on the other side of the door were the detectives he had talked to many times three years ago. "Can I help you?"

"We need Mr. Shindou to come down for a line up…we think we have found the man who hurt him, but we need a positive id," the woman explained.

Eiri's face lit up. "He'd probably still be tired, but I'll wake him up right now and be there in thirty minutes," he said happily.

The man shook his head. "That won't be needed. Around 2pm would be nice though."

He froze. "Shuichi…We don't start the classes until next week. I didn't want to push him," Eiri explained, leaning on the door frame. "He was so cut off for those first weeks."

"It's alright. So long as he can indicate which guy it was, we are fine," the Detective said.

Eiri smiled. "I hope the bastard gets what's coming to him. Kind of wish I found him before you guys," he said as he closed the door. Happily he walked towards the bedroom, stopping to stare at the teen.

Shuichi had sprawled over the whole bed, his arms wide open as if inviting him back to bed. Wasn't an invitation he intended to turn down as he crawled back into bed.

…

He gripped the arm rests of the wheel chair. Eiri had explained to him what was going to happen, but it still scared him. For understanding purposes, they let him make sure the window was only one way, but he still had his worries.

"If he's ready," an Officer said softly.

Eiri nodded and walked in front of the teen. "Ready?" He waited until Shuichi nodded. Carefully he picked up his lover, holding him like a child. There was no way he wouldn't protect the man after all.

"Please have them walk in," the man said into a speaker.

As the door swung open, Eiri covered Shuichi's eyes. It had been something he requested, so Shuichi wouldn't flip out when the man walked in.

When the last of the seven men walked in, Eiri kissed his lovers lips and turned to face the window. He knew the man who broke his singer was one of these, but wasn't sure which.

Slowly Shuichi looked into the window, his eyes widening. "Eiri…" he cried.

"It's alright," Eiri said softly before kissing Shuichi's cheek. "Which is it?"

"Coaching the witness; grounds for dismissal," a man in the back of the room said.

A woman shook her head. "It's not coaching when the witness can't hear anything thanks to your client."

The man narrowed his eyes as he made a note of it.

Shuichi looked at Eiri confused. He was too scared to look at the window again.

Again he kissed Shuichi's lips. "Who was it? Tell me," he whispered.

Closing his eyes he buried his eyes in his lover's neck. "Two and seven," he cried loud enough for Eiri to cringe.

The woman stepped forward. "Mr. Uesugi, we need him to say which it was."

Nodding, he ran he ran his left hand across Shuichi's spine. "Which one, Shu?" The empty eyes stared at him. "Babe…?"

"Please don't let them hurt me," he cried.

Carefully Eiri sat Shuichi back in the chair. "Shuichi, you have to tell me what they did. I promise I won't be mad at you."

Tears spilled from his eyes. "He hurt me, and then he rapped me…."

The woman kneeled next to him. "Mr. Shindou, which number?"

"Two and seven," he cried. "Eiri I want to go home," he said.

Eiri bit his lower lip before he said anything. "Both?"

Shuichi nodded as tears spilled from his eyes. "Please let me go home." As he looked down, he accidentally lunged forward and fell out of the chair.

Luckily Eiri caught him. "Shuichi…my poor Shu," he said softly. "Can I take him home?"

The woman sighed. "I need to know what they both did."

"Tomorrow…please? He's lifeless," he whispered, helping the teen back into the chair. "I'll bring him to you tomorrow but I need to take him home."

Shuichi gripped Eiri's fore arms. "Eiri…tell them to stop looking at me. Don't let them take me away from you…don't let them kill me."

The woman nodded. "I'm going to request a bug for your apartment. If he says anything, the microphones will record it. Please Mr. Uesugi; I don't want to get a court order."

"Yeah, I understand. If he talks at home, I don't want to be accused of coaching him," he mumbled, looking at the lawyer in the back of the room.

She nodded as she stood. "I'll have techs follow you home. Excuse me," she nodded before walking out of the room.

…

He didn't say anything the whole way home. Even as Eiri helped him up to the apartment and he saw the people running wires everywhere, he still didn't speak.

Eiri wasn't sure what to do. The last time he was like this, the teen hit him hard enough to crack one of his ribs. Taking a second he made his way into the kitchen and opened the freezer. It took a minute but he finally walked out with a bowl of ice cream and some pocky.

"Shuichi," he whispered out of habit. He put some of the strawberry ice cream on the spoon, than held it to Shuichi's lips.

Blank eyes looked into Eiri's. "No," he whispered.

Eiri closed his eyes for a moment. "Don't revert back Shuichi…please." Standing, he walked over to the Detectives who were standing at the door.

Shuichi stared at the ice cream as it melted in the bowl. "When I woke up, I was tied to the bed. My ankles and wrists," he said softly. "He…brought me ice cream cake. I wanted to go home, but he smacked me. Again and again he hit me," Shuichi cried. "I begged him to stop but he didn't.

"That's when the other man showed up. They tied me to the wall and used the ice cream on me. With the spoon…he…he..." tears collected in his eyes that soon fell to his knees. "While number two hit me and tortured me, number seven watched me and fondled himself. Once one was done, the other started. They traded off for hours," he cried.

Eiri was stunned for a minute. He ran to Shuichi, pulling him to the floor so he could hold him.

This didn't stop his ranting. "The worst was when they both went at me. I begged them to just kill me so the pain would end. But they wouldn't stop." He looked into Eiri's eyes. "Finally they did though…seven wanted to just leave me there, but the other got an idea. He broke the leg off a table and rubbed it against my…my penis. He asked if I liked it and wanted it. When I didn't reply, we walked behind me and bent me forward before forcing it into me.

"I screamed but he wouldn't stop. Once he knew it wouldn't go in any further, he straightened me out and tied the ropes around my thighs to hold it in place. Than number seven kissed me and they walked away."

Eiri didn't know what to do for his lover. He wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do and it hurt.

"Eiri," he whispered. "They left me there for hours. I couldn't sleep with that in me…it hurt so much every time I tried to sleep. But my body would go limp and it would slide further into me. My toes were getting cold too," he said as he leaned forward to take off his socks. "They noticed it…when they got back. They were drunk or something, I'm not sure which. But…they saw my toes were turning blue from lack of blood or being cold or whatever.

"Seven didn't want to have sex. He had gotten his fill earlier when he was with his girlfriend of all people. So Two _played_ with me all night while he watched. But he was sure to never untie my legs when he laid me on the floor or stuffed me into the tub of ice."

The Detectives looked at each other. Quickly the man was on the phone as Shuichi continued his story.

"I was so cold…I screamed for you to save me over and over again. It made Seven mad because I was being a slut…calling for another man when I have two with eager cock's right in front of me. I said I would give them anything if they would let me go. He kneeled down to me and said they wouldn't let me go until I never sang another word.

"That's when they tore me out of the ice and started again. I didn't think it was possible, but I passed out. When I woke up, they had lights and a camera on me. My legs were spread open and my hands were tied above my head. There was a collar around my neck and it was tied to the wall behind me.

"When I looked up the camera wasn't on yet. Their smiles made me want to vomit, but instead I looked around. Seven was standing in front of a computer and Two was prepping some sex toys." Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back. "Two said that I was going to be a star on a website since I loved the attention. He said I loved the attention so it would be perfect.

"And he said they would be taking requests on what to do to me. That's what the website and the camera were for. Each person was paying one hundred just to watch you, three hundred to play with me." Tears spilled from his closed eyes. "There was a counter on the wall behind him. The one on the left displayed viewers and the one of the right counter the players.

"These people had my life in their hands." He paused as he opened his eyes. "There was one man…he wanted them to give me a Prince Albert piercing. I had no idea what it was when Seven read it off. When he asked if I should be gagged for it, Two stepped in front of the camera and said that everyone might want to turn down their speakers because this was going to be a very loud scream.

"The same man told them to do this to my face," he said as he ran his fingers over the burn. "But he was nice enough to tell them to do it off camera. Someone said to fuck my with the one thing I loved more than a cock; a microphone. That's when I found out the thing I was attached to tilted towards the camera so the viewers could have any view on me they wanted.

"I can't tell you how much I screamed. So much that there was a point when I did scream there was no sound.

"Once I started begging them to kill me again, they gagged me so I couldn't talk. Than they said this was quiet time and started playing with me again. I can't tell you how long they raped me, but when they were too tired to continue, they set a machine up on the floor below me. It pumped a dildo in and out of me and it hurt so much.

"That was when they said the camera would be on all night, but they were going to bed so there would be no more requests for the night. Than they left me alone again."

Eiri was floored. He had no idea what to say about anything his lover had just told them. He knew the story wasn't over, but he already wanted to vomit.

"They didn't touch me that day. I heard one of them yell that it was time for work and I thought he meant time to come back to me. But they left instead. Not a word to me…didn't bother to turn the machine off or anything.

"A girl walked in and saw me though. It had to of been later in the day. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and took the gag from my mouth. I whispered 'help me', and tears poured from her eyes.

"She turned that damn machine off first. I was so happy it stopped…you have no idea. Then she poured some of the water down my throat. It was so cold…but they came in and yelled…that's when she dropped the bottle.

"I guess she was Seven's girlfriend because they really went at it. She told them to let me go, but he pulled her into a different room and I never saw her again. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to her…"

"When Seven walked out, Two said he was kind of cold. He pulled out a cotton ball from a plastic bag in his pocket and he wiped it across my face. He said 'Ow' before the flame from the lighter licked my face. It burned and I started scream…shacking my head. But the collar wouldn't let me go far enough and it chocked me.

"He used the water bottle to put it out. After that he said we wouldn't be playing tonight and they just left me again. I thought I might be able to sleep since neither had turned the machine back on, but I still couldn't. At some point I passed out, but I'm not sure when it was."

He noticed Eiri was about to cry. "Eiri, I'm thirsty after talking so much. Can I have something to drink? Maybe some soda," he asked with a smile.

Eiri froze. After all that, his little singer was still his bubbly self. "Yeah," he whispered as he set the teen on the floor. Standing he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda and two glasses. Sitting on the floor, he kissed Shuichi's head as he opened the can.

Taking the glass, he drank the orange liquid. "Thanks," he said as he kissed Eiri's lips. "I love my Eiri," he giggled.

Happily Eiri kissed the teen back. "Love you too, Shu."

Carefully Shuichi moved onto Eiri's lap. "I woke up in a bubble bath. I thought I was home and I was so happy. I tried to get out, but I couldn't move my legs. I didn't understand it…I thought I was still tied up, but I was able to lift my legs with my hand.

"I had to concentrate, but I heard them talking. Seven was freaking out and Two was trying to calm him down. They had messed up somehow. Two said he was better off killing me.

"But Seven didn't want to do anything like that. Two said that if he told anyone what they had done, it would be the death of him and me.

"They both looked down at me and saw I was awake. I told them if they let me go now, then I wouldn't tell anyone it was them. I told them I just wanted to go home and act like this never happened. Two laughed at me and said I was their toy and my life was in his hands. They ruined my bath and instead they joined me and raped me again. Seven made a comment about how lose my ass was and that I must be a real whore.

"They just kept going like that. When the Police were closing in, Two set up a trap. When the door opened, a sound traveled through my left ear and it popped my ear drum. I passed out from the pain, but I saw officers walking in and I smiled.

"When I woke up, you were holding my hand and I was in the Hospital," he whispered before kissing Eiri's neck.

Eiri pulled his lover into an embrace before kissing his lips. "Is that enough," he asked the cops who were standing in awe.

The cops turned to walk away but the Lawyer walked towards them. "I'm going to ask to leave the microphones, just in case."

"Is he going to have to re-state all this when you go to trial," he asked softly.

She shook her head. "No, the recording will be more than enough for a conviction. Would help if he knew their names, but I can play around that."

Carefully Eiri stood, taking Shuichi with him. "If you all will excuse me, I'm putting him to bed."

"Mr. Uesugi, no matter what, please don't put road blocks up for him," she said softly.

Eiri turned as he pulled his singer closer. "I won't walk away from Shuichi. He is my lover and my only one. I won't throw him away because he was raped," he said as he headed to the bedroom. "I love my moron," he said as he closed the door.

"Don't talk about me like that, Eiri," Shuichi mumbled. "I'm not your moron, I'm your brat."

He smiled as he set the teen on the bed and crawled on top of him. "How did you know I called you a moron, brat?"

Shuichi moved his hands to the burn, rubbing his ear. "The skin loosened and I can hear a little but not much. So long as you talk loud I guess," he mumbled, reaching up to kiss Eiri.

Happily he kissed his lovers neck. "I love you, Shu. I want you to know that."

"I know," he said as he leaned his head back. "Eiri…can we not please? I want to rest now…I'm really tired," he whispered. "Don't get mad, I just want to be in your arms."

Nodding, Eiri got off the bed. "Stay dork," he said with a smile. "Try to sleep, alright?" Without waiting he walked into the living room. He was gone for all of ten minutes, returning with the wheelchair.

"Where were you," he asked softly. "I can't sleep without you next to me."

…

The doctor handed the papers to Eiri. "Sorry, but there is nothing we can do surgically. Maybe rehabilitation might help, but that's about it."

"How about his right ear," he asked, helping Shuichi into the wheelchair. "Is there anything that can be done so he can hear…somewhat?"

The man shook his head. "I don't specialize in burns, so I can't tell you."

Nodding, he pushed Shuichi out of the room. "Hungry," he asked.

"Yeah," Shuichi mumbled as he set his hands on his stomach. "Can Hiro eat with us? I really want to see him again," he said as he leaned his head back to look at the blond. "Don't give me that blank look; I just want to see my best friend."

Rolling his eyes, he signed the forms for Shuichi's release. "You want to go see the guy you are cheating on me with, huh?"

Shuichi's eyes went blank. "I'm not a slut, you jerk. I just want to visit with my friend."

There was silence. "I'm not calling you a sl…Shuichi, I love you. I was just making a joke. I will call Nakano and ask him to go to lunch with you," he said with a sigh. "Just please don't think I'm labeling you like that."

Looking away, Shuichi rolled his chair forward. "Why are you such a jerk?"

"Wait, Shuichi," Eiri called out as Shuichi let himself out of the office. "Damn it," he mumbled as he walked out after the teen. "Shuichi, come here please," he yelled.

Shuichi didn't bother to glance over his shoulder. He looked up at a street sign, and turned a corner. "I'm going to the studio," he called out.

Eiri stopped and thought for a second. "There's no way in hell he is going to make thirteen blocks," he mumbled as he ran to catch him. "Shuichi," he called out as he pulled on the chair.

"Let me go, Eiri."

Quickly he ran in front of Shuichi. He grabbed his lover's hands, to stop him from moving. "Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making that comment. I love you with all of my heart and there is no way I'm going to stop now. Please don't be mad at me," he whispered.

Shuichi nodded. "I know you love me. I just…So many things put me back there and it's the smallest of things. Eiri…I want you to be with me forever but please don't send me back there again, please!"

He reached up to kiss Shuichi's lips when a man forced them apart. "What the hell?" He glared at Hiro who wasn't happy at all.

"Don't ever hurt Shuichi again, prick. I swear I will send you to an early grave to protect him," Hiro said as he pushed Eiri back.

"Hiro, stop," Shuichi cried. "Please don't hurt him…it's all my fault. Everything is my fault."

He kneeled next to his friend. "Nothing is your fault, Shuichi. We all know you did nothing wrong."

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm putting both of you through this. If I love you, why do I keep hurting you two? Please can I just die?"

Eiri's eyes went wide. "Shuichi, please don't say that. I don't know what I would do without you. You being here is the only reason I'm still alive…you saved me from killing myself, remember?"

Looking away, Shuichi stared at the cars going by. "Eiri…I need to go to a different doctor. My head hurts," he said as he moved his hands to his temples. "It hurts a lot," he whispered. "I can still hear them laughing at me," Shuichi cried, pulling out his own hair.

Hiro ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. "Don't worry, Shu. Those men aren't coming after you. They will never see light again."

"Let's hope," Eiri mumbled. Bending over, he picked up the teen. "Come on, cutie. Let's get you some lunch…maybe that will stop the headache." He kissed Shuichi's cheek, turning to walk away. "Hey Nakano, grab the chair," he called over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he folded the chair and followed.

…

He was laying in a hospital bed. His eyes were wide open, staring up at the ceiling.

Eiri ran his fingers through the soft pink locks. All this was just stacking up one thing after the other. "Shuichi," he whispered. There was nothing he could do to help the teen now. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you better," he added.

Closing his eyes, he didn't want to hear anything anymore. Any time now, the doctor would walk in and tell him there was nothing that could be done about him. He was going to die from this tumor…why always him? Why was he the one going through hell? What hadn't been hurt yet?

"Mr. Shindou," the doctor said as he walked in.

Eiri lightly shook Shuichi until his eyes opened. "Doctor's here," he said with a worried smile.

Sitting up, Shuichi looked at the man. "Am I going to die?"

The doctor shook his head. "The tumor was likely from your time you were held or it's from stress. That would be my bet, but there's no way to say."

"Am I going to die," he asked again.

"No, Mr. Shindou. All we have to do is operate on you and remove it. I'll have a nurse schedule you for when you're ready," he said with a smile.

Eiri kissed Shuichi's hand. "We have court next week…is there any time we can get him in before then?"

Holding up a hand, the doctor walked into the hallway and called in a nurse. "She will handle scheduling for the surgery."

The nurse smiled at Eiri, pulling out a file. "We could get Mr. Shindou in as early as Tuesday."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers across Shuichi's face. "How about that? You will be back up in time to flip those ass holes off when they are sentenced to life."

Shuichi smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. "Thanks, Eiri."

Smiling, he kissed his lover's lips. "Don't have to thank me; I just want you to be happy."

…

He held Eiri's hand as tight as he could. Tears built up in his eyes as he saw the door was about to open. Any second the men who hurt him would walk out. They would stare at him, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much he hurt.

Quickly he wiped the tears from his face as the doors did open. He felt Eiri's head rest against the top of his head as the two men walked out in hand cuffs. A thought passed in his mind as a smile graced his face.

Once they were seated, they didn't look at him anymore. It was fine; he didn't want them to look at him anyways.

When the Judge came out, the trial quickly started. Together they were being charged with seventeen counts of Rape in the first degree, Assault in the first degree, one count each of Kidnapping in the second degree, and one count Unlawful imprisonment.

Many people were called to the stand over the time of the trail. A lot of them he didn't know, but they weren't talking bad about him, so it didn't bother him.

He froze though, when Eiri was called to the stand. He didn't want his lover to leave him, but the man stood anyways. "Eiri please…."

"I'll be right back," he whispered as he kissed Shuichi's hair, right above the bandage that wrapped around his head. Cautiously he made his way to the witness box and sat down.

The questions were easy, basically establishing he knew Shuichi and stuff like that. He was asked stuff about after Shuichi can back, and it was hard for him to keep a straight face.

But when the man defending the men who hurt his Shuichi started asking questions, everything changed.

"When was the first time you ever hit Mr. Shindou," he asked as he stood.

The woman stood. "Objection."

"Denied," the Judge said softly. "Mr. Uesugi, answer the question."

Eiri closed his eyes for a brief second. "I came home drunk after a party promoting one of my new books. It was early on in our relationship, and he popped out at me from God knows where, and I decked him."

The man nodded. "And the next time?"

"I…was lying in bed asleep, and he jumped on me. I smacked him across the face," he said, looking down.

Hiro eyed Shuichi who was also looking down. "Shu," he whispered.

Shuichi looked away. "I still love him."

There was silence before the next question. "So do you hit Mr. Shindou a lot?"

"I'm not abusive towards my lover," he said, narrowing his eyes.

The man smiled. "Not even emotionally? Haven't you told him numerous times before that he has zero talent at writing, even with him having numerous number ones?"

Eiri glared at him. "I love Shuichi. I give him mental stimulation," he said. "Each and every time I insult him, he proves me wrong."

"So he is used to the abuse? There was nothing different my clients did to Mr. Shindou that doesn't happen in your house."

"Make it a question," the Judge said calmly.

"I don't rape or force other people to pay to watch online while I rape him," he yelled, almost lunging out of the chair. "I don't tie him to a wall and let some machine pump in and out of him for hours while I sleep.

The man nodded. "No more questions."

"Redirect, your honor," Jenna said as she stood. "Mr. Uesugi, you are the more responsible one in your partnership, correct," Jenna said from her table.

He nodded. "Shuichi is sometimes to hyper active to think about the outcome of his actions."

"So do you hold all the paper work on you both? Important documents that one wouldn't want to lose in Japan," she asked as she walked closer to him.

"Yes, I keep them all locked up in my office at home. Shuichi has to ask me before he can have anything," Eiri said as he looked at his lover who was leaning on Hiro.

Jenna smiled. "Is it safe to assume that Mr. Shindou's passport is in this safe spot?"

"It was until I found out he had been brought to New York. At that time I took his and mine out, and I came here. Currently they are both sitting in my suitcase at my Brother-in-law's apartment where we are staying," he said with a slight smile.

She started to walk away, leaning on the Jury box. "So how could he of gotten here from Japan when immigration checks all passport when you get off the plain? Both the defendants were checked, but Mr. Shindou wasn't."

Eiri shrugged. "I don't know."

"Has Mr. Shindou ever tried to get to America before without a passport?"

"Shuichi is a strange guy. He did once dress up as luggage to get through air port security so he could come find me after I had left Japan. He is so small, you could probably position him into a suitcase and set him through that way if you really wanted to," Eiri said as he looked at his hands.

"No more questions," she said as she took her seat again.

Eiri slowly stood and walked back to his lover. Carefully he picked up the teen and held him close. "I love you, Shuichi," he whispered.

"I know you do, Eiri."

It was a while before it was Shuichi's turn. Eiri carried him to the witness box, and then walked back to his seat.

The tape played of everything he had said in the apartment. He noticed some of the jury members look sick, but didn't say anything. He eyed the men who did all this, and they were smiling.

When the tape was over, the woman walked up to the witness box. "Mr. Shindou, what happened to your head?"

"I had surgery to remove a tumor. The doctors think it was from stress," he said as he looked down.

She nodded. "And what happened to your legs? Why did Mr. Uesugi have to help you here?"

Tears collected in his violet eyes. "I can't use my legs. Anything from the middle of my thigh to my toes I don't even feel."

"Do you know these two men, other than because of all this?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Where were you when they took you," she asked softly.

Shuichi leaned his head back. "It was after the concert. Normally Eiri takes me home, but he wasn't there that night. He was having dinner with his siblings so he wasn't able to make it.

"Hiro and I were walking home, and we got to his apartment. Just for a laugh he hit on me…it's something we play when Eiri isn't around. But I was too tired and I told him goodnight and started walking towards our apartment."

Jenna nodded. "And how far apart is your apartment from Mr. Nakano's?"

Shuichi looked up and started counting. "Seven blocks? It's not far…I've ran there to talk to Hiro."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Someone called my name. I thought it was Hiro, so I turned around and there were two men standing behind me. I stepped back and they grabbed me…I remember feeling the needed stab into my neck. When I woke up…well," he said, closing his eyes. "Am I done?"

She shook her head. "Shuichi, did you ask them to stop?"

"I begged for them to stop. My voice was gone from screaming and asking them to stop," he cried, lowering his head.

Jenna smiled. "No further questions," she said softly before turning away.

"Have you and Mr. Uesugi ever had rough sex before," the man asked as he stood.

Shuichi blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what?"

The man raised an eye. "Have you ever had rough sex before, with any of your boy friends?"

He looked up at the Judge. "I can't understand him, miss."

Jenna stood up. "Your honor, Shuichi can only barely hear out of his right ear. We did pass notice of Mr. Shindou wanting to testify, and that all questions for him must be in writing."

"That's a joke. I never got a notice of this, let alone able to rehearse my answers with-"

Her eyes went wide. "I did not rehearse my questions with the witness."

The Judge looked over at Shuichi. "Can you hear me," she asked. Her reply came when Shuichi stared at her confused. "Counselors, submit your questions in writing to me, and I'll pass them. For court record you will still ask your questions in the normal fashion."

Quickly he wrote his question of a piece of paper and handed it to the Judge, who passed it to Shuichi.

"Eiri is my first and only boyfriend," he mumbled. "And we've had all sorts of sex in the past."

"Do you two role play? Play out fantasy's?"

Shuichi blushed as he nodded. "From time to time…."

The man smiled. "Have one of these ever included rape scenes?"

He was silent.

The man nodded as he walked towards the jury box after handing the judge the next question. "Mr. Shindou, how did you get to America? You were at a concert in Japan and know you're on the other side of the world…how is that?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't know…this is where I woke up. I didn't know I was even in America until Eiri told me."

"So you crave attention, correct? You love when people stare at you while you grind on the microphone stand?"

Shuichi started shaking his head. "No, that's not right."

"But you schedule concerts every chance you get. You've never missed one or any of your live tapings."

"I want my fans to be happy with our band," he said as tears built up in his eyes.

The man came almost nose to nose with Shuichi. "Admit you loved the attention my clients gave you."

"No! I hated it…I wanted to die," he yelled, hanging his head. "I have Eiri on my mind when I'm on stage…I hope he's watching so I can turn him on. Then when I get home, we ravish each other. It's the best sex we have all week…unless we get into a fight and I run to Hiro's. Then the makeup sex is like nothing ever before," he said as he slowly raised his head.

"So than really you had sex on the mind? If you got home and Mr. Uesugi wasn't home, would you of gone out and found someone to sleep with?"

"Objection," Jenna said as she stood.

Shuichi didn't see her stand. "I'm not a whore! I would of waited for Eiri to come home and play with me!"

"So then you like being used as nothing more than a sex toy?"

"Your Honor," she yelled.

"I'm Eiri's to do what he pleases with! I'm not some random whore for people to push their problems on," Shuichi yelled. As he took a deep breath, he felt his head spinning.

…

There was silence in the bedroom as Eiri ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. He had to keep the former singer calm. After all, he was worried of another relapse. It was honestly getting to be too much for him.

He wasn't going to leave the man. That wasn't possible after going through all of this. But he truly wondered what he was supposed to do now.

His Shuichi had been used, abuse, and mutilated and there was nothing he could do.

"Do you hate me Eiri?"

"No," he mumbled.

Shuichi opened his eyes a bit. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Shuichi curled closer to his lover. "I'm sorry for all of this, Eiri. Please…if it's too much, don't leave me. Tell me, I beg you," he cried, hiding his face in his lover's chest.

Rolling, Eiri held his lover down to the bed. "Listen to me, Shuichi. I love you with my whole heart and my body. Hell, my body is yours. You can't push me away, Babe," he whispered, nipping Shuichi's neck.

Shuichi moved around on the bed under Eiri's weight. "Hm…don't do that, Eiri. You'll make me hard."

"Just seeing you under me, made me hard," he mumbled as he grinded against the younger. "Come on, let's have a little fun."

Groaning, he shriveled in his lovers grasps. "You're so wonderful," he said, his voice full of ecstasy. "Please take care of me, Eiri," Shuichi cried, kissing Eiri's lips. "I love you, Eiri."

Eiri smiled as he laid atop the teen. "You're a dork," he whispered.

Slowly Shuichi reached for his lover's manhood. It was by far his favorite part of the man and it was only hit. "Can I have this?"

"No, I'd rather sleep."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Shu," he said as he rolled over, pulling the teen atop him. "Let's just sleep."

Shuichi stared at the man with cold eyes. After all, he was hard no thinks to the pep talk. "You're not getting out of this, Eiri," he said as he slid down his lovers body. Carefully he slid his hands into the man's pants and began to fondle him.

"Nuh…Shuichi, don't," Eiri cried out as he closed his eyes.

He smiled. It was rare that he was in control of his boyfriend like this so he was going to make the most of it.

Happily he pulled the over sized cock out of the boxers, still wondering how the appendage fit in them. "This is mine and you can't stop me from taking it."

"So what, if we get a divorce your taking it with you," Eiri asked as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair.

That confused him. Slowly Shuichi tore his eyes off the appendage and looked at his love. "I don't get it?"

Reaching into the night stand, Eiri pulled out a small white box. "Idiot, we have to be married before we can divorce," he said as he opened the box and showed Shuichi the ring inside.

"Ahhh! Eiri really loves me," Shuichi squealed. "I love Eiri even more," he cried as he hugged the cock.

Eiri raised an eye brow at the affection. "Hey brat, I'm up here."

"Too much work; this is closer," he said as he started licking it. "This is mine now and you can't have it back," he said as he put the head into his mouth. Slowly his head bobbed up and down, taking the man he loved in.

Eiri leaned his head back. "Son of a…Shuichi, stop," he said between pants. "Fuck."

Shuichi smiled as he licked the tip of the head. "Na Eiri, give me one of the cock rings. Let's get these two parts of our bodies engaged," he said with a smile. "Then I can marry this part of you," Shuichi said, hiding his laughter.

Sitting up, he ran his fingers through Shuichi's pick hair. "You're a sex addict, you know that," he whispered as he kissed Shuichi's head. "But I guess I'm addicted to you, so it's a fare trade," he said as he pulled the teen up.

Carefully he sat the teen on his lap, pressing their dicks together. Eiri reached down and rubbed both their parts at once, causing Shuichi to wrap his arms around his lovers neck for support.

"Eiri," he cried in ecstasy. "Please play with me more," he screamed.

Eiri captured his lovers lips. "You're too loud," he whispered as he nipped at the teens neck. "Hey, reach into the nightstand and grab the lube so I can shove this into your ass."

Pausing, Shuichi pulled back to look at him. It was a moment's hesitation where his eyes went soft then returned to normal. "I can't reach it Eiri. But I don't want to use that stuff…I want your to be my lubricant tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Cum, cum, cum," Shuichi called out as he fell back words. "Ouch," he mumbled as he tried to sit up. "Can you fix my legs…they just don't look right like that," he mumbled as he blushed.

Eiri scratched his head. "This is bugging me…what's wrong with you, brat," he asked as he fixed his lovers legs. "Shuichi, answer me?"

"Nothing's wrong…I just want you up my ass," Shuichi whispered as he held his hands up.

Happily Eiri bent over the teen and started kissing him again.

**Sappy endings…gotta hate them. Anyways, part two will be up at some point. Finals at school are due on the 13****th**** and 14****th****, and I've yet to start them. This will be a fun next few days. (9,999 XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2!**

Slowly Shuichi moved around on the bed, feeling around for a source of warmth. Rolling around, he opened his eyes to look around.

"Honey," Shuichi called out as he rubbed his eyes. Slowly he crawled to the end of the bed and slipped into his wheel chair. Stifling a yawn, Shuichi rolled the chair in to the hallway. "Eiri," he said as he rolled into the office.

Turning in the chair, Eiri looked at the teen. "Go take a bath and brush your teeth," he said as he turned back to the computer.

Shuichi looked down as he rolled towards the blond. "Na Eiri…You've been working hard lately. Can I get anything for you my love?"

"Just go bathe," Eiri said as he kept typing.

Silently Shuichi looked at the ring that rested on his right ring finger. It had been close to six months and the man had made no more comments about it. He had barely even spoken to the teen since his last doctor's appointment.

That's when he was told there could be ways to fix his legs. He would be able to walk again as if nothing had happened.

The problem was that he had no medical that would cover the operations. Eiri had been edgy since the appointment. He had already paid so many of the medical bills, but they were stacking up; piling on each other.

Slowly Shuichi rolled the chair out of the room. It was Eiri who first brought up Shuichi being able to move his legs. One night when he crawled into bed, after Shuichi had gone to sleep, he saw what he didn't expect. Shuichi's toes were folded together.

For a person who was said to not have any control over his body from mid-thigh down, he was getting around good. He was even able to hold he legs bent at his knee so long as someone helped him bend them.

Shuichi turned on the water and let it fill the tub. He watched as the water got to the line Eiri had marked then reached to turn off the flow. Carefully he took off his clothes and crawled into the warm water.

This is how it had been for the last months. He would bathe alone, sleep alone, eat alone, everything alone. It hurt that his lover didn't want to be with him. It hurt that his lover didn't want to look at him.

It hurt even more that his lover avoided him.

"Shuichi, I'm going out," Eiri said from the door way. "Don't drown," he yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

Looking down, Shuichi poked his privets. "He hates me, doesn't he," he whispered. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Eiri," he yelled, hoping the man was still there.

The silence in the apartment was too much. He lowered deeper in the water and started crying. "I hate this…this is all too much," he cried.

After a while, he drained the tub and got back in his chair. It took a while, but finally he was dressed and rolling through the apartment.

Shuichi rolled into the kitchen and started to look for something to eat. With a sigh, he pulled the phone off the counter and dialed Hiro's number. "Hey Hiro, can you bring me something to eat? Eiri didn't leave anything within my reach."

"_Give me a little bit. What are you in the mood for?"_

Shuichi moved his head around a bit as he hummed. "Noodles please."

Hiro laughed on the other end. _"I'll be there in fifteen minutes,"_ he said as he hung up on his end.

Turning, Shuichi headed into the living room. "Eiri, when did you get back," he asked when he saw the blond.

Eiri glared at him, narrowing his eyes. "Calling over your boyfriend?"

He bit his lower lip. "I thought you were gone, Eiri. I can't reach the cupboards where you put everything. I'm sorry, I'll call Hiro and tell him not to come here," he said as he headed for a different cordless phone.

Eiri walked over to the teen, and yanked him up by his hair. "That's enough of this fucking act, Shuichi."

"Ow Eiri," Shuichi cried as he clawed at his hands. "Let go Eiri," he screamed.

Jerking back, he pulled Shuichi from the chair and let the teen fall to the floor. "I'm tired of your damn acting," he yelled as he watched the teen squirm on the floor. "Stop with this damn 'I'm hurt, help me' bull shit," he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Shuichi covered his head. "You're drunk Hun," he cried as he sat up. "Please calm down," he said as he tried to get back into his chair. He froze when he saw the chair go flying. "Eiri, please calm down…you're scaring me," Shuichi said as he looked up at the blond.

"I want you out…out of my apartment, out of my life, and out of my damn pockets," he said as he walked towards the couch. "Have your boyfriend take you to his place and stay the fuck out of my life," he said as he opened a can of beer.

Carefully Shuichi moved across the floor, using his hands to move to his lover. Tears streamed down his face as he got closer. "Eiri please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What the hell kind of question is that? You are nothing but a fucking fake! I'm not going to let you take my fucking money anymore," he said as he kicked Shuichi away.

Shuichi rolled onto his back and started crying. Blood was leaking from his nose and tears from his eyes. "What did I do wrong," he cried as he tried to curl into a ball. It wasn't going to happen; his legs still wouldn't comply. "It hurts so much."

Eiri rolled his eyes as he stood. "Stop crying you baby," he said as he headed back into his office.

Shuichi lay on the floor, finally rolling over on the hardwood floor. Blood started to pool under him as he stared at it.

The sound of the door opening made him start crying.

"Shit, Shuichi," Hiro called out as he ran to his friend's side. "What happened, Shu," he asked as he ran to pick up the tossed wheel chair.

Shuichi sat up slowly. "Please just get me out of here," he cried. "Hiro please," he said as his friend helped him into the chair.

"Shuichi, tell me what's wrong," Hiro whispered as he wiped away some of the blood. "What happened to you?"

Eiri leaned on the wall. "Get him out of my apartment," he said calmly.

Standing, Hiro turned to the blond. He narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Shuichi's hand. "Mr. Yuki…."

"Get the lying whore out of my life," he said as if it was everyday language.

Shuichi started balling. "Why do you hate me so much," he yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Eiri walked over to the teen. He grabbed Shuichi's right wrist and tore off the ring. "Get out," he said before walking back to his office and slamming the door.

…

Hiro leaned in the door way of his bedroom. Secretly he had wanted his best friend for a long time, but he had long since settled for their third band mate.

But now he had the teen, in his bed no less. Problem was he wouldn't do anything to hurt Shuichi. It wasn't possible for him to.

"Stop staring at me," Shuichi said as he pulled the blanket over his head.

Smiling, he sat on the bed. "Do you want anything, Shu," he asked as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's pink locks.

"I'm fine," he whispered as he rolled over. "I just…Hiro," he said as he sat up. "If Eiri comes here, will you please let me talk to him? I need to talk to him about this morning."

There was silence in the room. Pulling the teen close, Hiro pulled Shuichi back onto the bed. "You can do better, Shu. That jerk can go suck himself," he whispered as he kissed his friends lips. Carefully he crawled on top of Shuichi and kept kissing him.

Shuichi's eyes shut as he tried to pull away. "Hiro, don't," he said as he turned his head. "I love Eiri, don't do this Hiro."

"Stop calling for that jerk, Shu. He doesn't love you," he said as he started to lick Shuichi's neck. "I promise I'll take care of you," Hiro said as he kissed the bottom of the burn on the right side of the former singers face. "I promise I won't treat you like that jerk."

Tears started flowing from his eyes. "Hiro stop, please," he cried as he closed his eyes tight. "Please…I don't want this," he whispered. When he felt he was finally free, he took a deep breath before trying to curl into a ball again.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry," Hiro said as he stood. "I…I'm really sorry," he said as he walked out of the room. He closed the door, and leaned back on it as Shuichi's cries became louder.

"Hiro," Suguru said as he walked down the hallway.

Nodding, he wrapped his arms around the keyboardist. "Come on, let's go cook some dinner," he said as he pulled the younger towards the kitchen. "What should we have," he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Suguru wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Silently he sat his head on Hiro's arm. "Hiro, I'd rather go to bed with you…I'm not hungry anyways," he whispered.

Hiro leaned his head back. Yeah he loved Suguru, but he was still underage. And with Tohma breathing down his neck, he wasn't about to take Suguru yet. Granted they had played around, but he refused to go all the way again. Not after the mess that was made last time.

But having them both under the same roof wasn't helping. He wanted to hold them both at once and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Slowly Suguru pulled away and sat at the table. "You still want Shuichi," he asked as he looked down. "You're eyes and pants tell the whole story," he said as tears slipped from his eyes.

Hiro looked at the younger with scared eyes. "That's not…Suguru, I love you," he said as he pulled his lover close. "I'm sorry about all of this. I just…he's my best friend, Suguru."

There was silence between the two for a bit. Slowly Suguru slipped out of the chair and headed towards his bedroom. "I'm going to go to sleep early," he whispered as he closed the door.

"Suguru," Hiro called out as he ran to the bedroom door. "Suguru, open the door babe," he said through the door when he realized it was locked. "Suguru, please don't do this…I don't want you mad at me," he said calmly. When he got no reply, he banged his head on the door lightly. "Killed two friendships in the same hour," Hiro said as he walked towards the living room.

Shuichi slowly rolled into the hallway and looked up at his friend. "I'm not mad at you, Hiro. I just…I love Eiri, even if he is upset with me."

Hiro nodded as he kneeled next to Shuichi. "I'm sorry, Shu," he said as he kissed Shuichi's hair. "Sure you don't want anything? Eat…drink?"

Nodding, he looked at Hiro. "Can I have something to munch on? Nothing big…just a snack."

"Suguru said he was going to bed…so I'll go ahead and make dinner now. If he wants to eat later, he can," Hiro said as he stood straight. "Come on," he said as he pushed the chair towards the kitchen. "So what should be we have," he asked with a smile.

Shuichi hummed. "Anything is fine," he said with a smile.

…

Eiri stared into the mirror in his bathroom. Bags under his eyes were growing every minute. The constant alcohol wasn't helping at all. It had even ruined his relationship with his lover…his Shuichi.

Opening the marker, he started writing on the mirror. _'Shuichi, I love you and I'm sorry. Please get better,'_ he wrote before looking down at the counter. The collection of pill bottles his therapist had assigned sat below him.

"I'm sorry Shuichi," he said as he opened the bottles. He pulled out three from all seven bottles and took a deep breath. He got some water and took a quick drink when he heard the phone start ringing.

He waited while the answering machine picked up. _"Eiri…it's…Shuichi. Would you please talk to me…please,"_ he cried. _"Please Eiri, I love you. Don't hate me,"_ he said as the message ended.

Eiri took a deep breath again. He had decided this was best for them both. With the money from his insurance, Shuichi would be set for life. Plus all the money from book sales of his new and old ones…the teen would be fine.

He lifted the collection of pills to his mouth when he heard the sound of a door opening. "Bro, you in here," Tatsuha called out from the door way. "Whoa what's that smell," he said, coughing.

"Eiri, are you home," Tohma called out.

"Go away," he yelled out as he slipped the pills into his mouth. With his left hand he picked up the cup of water and swallowed.

The sound of the two running through the apartment came as Eiri closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the pills to kick in…he hoped it would be soon.

Tohma opened the bathroom door and looked at Eiri. "There you are," Tohma said as he reached out for his brother in law. "You look like hell…when was the last time you slept?"

Slowly he turned to Tohma. "I don't want you here," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

The President of NG Productions was about to comment when he saw the writing on the mirror. "Where is Mr. Shindou, Eiri," he asked as Tatsuha walked up behind him.

"Shuichi's gone; I kicked him out," Eiri said as he wobbled around a bit. Finally he sat down, his head spinning.

"Bro, you alright," Tatsuha said as he sat next to him. "You look like you were hit by a bus," he mumbled.

Eiri's eyes closed as he fell sideways.

"Eiri," both Tohma and Tatsuha yelled. Turning to look around, Tohma noticed all the open pill bottles. "Tatsuha, run to the kitchen and get salt…I think he over dosed," he said as he grabbed the cup.

Tatsuha nodded as he sprinted out of the room.

Tohma kneeled next to the younger and cleared his tears. "Eiri, hold on," he said as he checked the man's pulse. "Hang in there Eiri," he said as Tatsuha returned. "Grab the phone and call for help," he said as he poured some of the salt into the water. "Wait, forget that. Help me here."

"Make up your mind," Tatsuha said as he rolled his eyes. When he saw Tohma pour the water down his brother's throat, he was confused. "Tohma…" he watched the reaction on Eiri's face.

"Get him to the bathtub," Tohma called out.

Carefully Tatsuha leaned his brother over the tub, confused until he saw the man vomit. "What the hell…"

Tohma pulled out his phone as he stood. After a few seconds he hung up. "Paramedics are on the way," he said as he closed the phone.

Tatsuha rubbed the back of his neck. "What the hell is with him," he mumbled. "Swear the last time I saw him he wasn't suicidal…moody as always, but not suicidal."

"I wonder if…" he paused when he heard the phone ringing. Quietly he walked into the bedroom where a cordless was kept. "Uesugi residence," he said into the phone.

"_Mr. Seguchi…I want to talk to Eiri,"_ Shuichi said on the other end.

Tohma turned to his brother in laws. "Mr. Shindou, where are you," he said softly.

Shuichi took a second to answer. _"I'm at Hiro's apartment with Suguru…please, can I talk to Eiri?"_

He watched as Tatsuha poured more salt water down the novelist throat. "Mr. Shindou, this is my final warning to you. Get out of Eiri's life," he said as he ended the call.

"That was harsh," Tatsuha mumbled as he brother vomited again. He rubbed his brothers back as the phone started to ring again. He looked up to see Tohma toss it on the bed.

The coughing from Eiri averted both their attention back to him. "What the hell," Eiri mumbled as he sat back.

Tohma kneeled next to him, running his fingers to fix the blond stands. "It's all right, Eiri. Paramedics are on the way," he said as he rubbed the novelists back. "I love you, Eiri."

Eiri pushed the blond away. "Let me die," he whispered.

"Bro," Tatsuha called as he moved next to him. "Think about Shuichi…you love the kid."

"That's why I want to die…I hurt him," he whispered.

Tatsuha thought a moment. "You hurt him once…he forgave you. He called here just a bit ago wanting to talk to you," he said as he pointed at the bedroom.

Eiri smiled. "I know…I heard his message," he said as he covered his face.

"Message?" Standing, Tatsuha ran into the bedroom and grabbed the phone. He was surprised to notice there was a pending message. Holding the phone to his ear, he listened to the words. "Eiri, don't hurt Shuichi again. The kid cries when you aren't home, you know that?"

Soft golden eyes looked up at Tatsuha as the raven haired teen came eye level to him. "He always cries."

He shook his head. "I came over to your place a few weeks ago but you weren't here. I heard crying, so I checked on Shuichi. Through his tear filled eyes, he saw me and thought I was you. When I told him I wasn't, it was almost like his dreams were crushed.

"Personally, I don't like having to break his heart. The kid wants you and no one else. If you kill yourself, who's going to tell him? I sure as hell won't."

Tears had fallen from Eiri's eyes, leaving a trail. "What have I done," he said as he leaned his head back. "Tats, call Shuichi. Ask him to come here."

"No Eiri, you need to go to the Hospital now," Tohma said softly. "You need to get the rest of those drugs out of your system."

Eiri shook his head. "Shuichi is more important than my health…I need to make sure he's not hurt."

Tohma looked away. "I'm putting my foot down. You _need_ to go to the Hospital."

"Hey, don't worry Bro. I'll go get Shuichi and I'll bring him to the Hospital while you're getting assisted. I promise to bring him to you so you can talk," he said as the paramedics finally ran in.

…

Silently Shuichi stared at the phone in his hands. He wanted to talk to Eiri, but Tohma didn't want them together again. He closed his eyes as he rolled towards the window.

"Shu," Hiro whispered.

He leaned his head back. "Tohma hates me," he said as a tear slipped down his face. "I want Eiri," he cried.

Hiro was about to comment when the sound of someone knocking on the door stopped him.

Suguru walked out of his room and headed towards the door. "Yes," he said as he opened it. "Oh, Tatsuha…why are you here?"

"I'm here to take Shuichi to the Hospital," he said as he walked in. "Come on," he said when he saw the teen.

"But why," Shuichi asked as he turned the chair.

Tatsuha looked away. "Eiri wants you," he mumbled.

"N-no…what happened to him," Shuichi cried as he gripped the phone.

Tatsuha sighed. "He tried to kill himself. Tohma and I got there just in time to help him, but he _really_ wants you now."

Shuichi nodded as he handed Hiro the phone. "I'm sorry Hiro," he said as he started towards the teen.

"Shuichi, just be careful," Hiro said as he walked over to Suguru. "Promise me that."

…

"This is reverse…you should be in this damn bed," Eiri groaned as he looked at Shuichi. He knew Tatsuha would keep his word, but he didn't think the former singer would be here that fast. "Would you stop crying," he added as he eyed Shuichi.

Carefully he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Eiri…I almost lost you yesterday. I can't help but cry," he said as he rested his head on the blonds' bed. "Please don't hate me anymore."

Eiri sighed. "It was the new medicine, Shu. It made me edgy," he mumbled. "I flushed it all after you left."

Shuichi nodded. "When you go home, can I go with you? Please?"

"I want you to be honest with me, Shuichi. Can you move your legs?"

"No," he replied as he started to cry. "I'm sorry Eiri, I'm trying but I can't. I want to be able to move, for you. I want you to have sex with me like you used to but…"

Eiri lifted his left arm and ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. "It's alright, brat. I love you just the same," he mumbled. "Where's Tatsuha at? He can put you on this bed," he said as he rubbed his head with his right hand.

"Tatsuha went to go get us something to drink…he should be back in a second," Shuichi said as he lifted his head. He grabbed his lovers hand and started sucking on the pointer finger.

"Ahh…don't do that," Eiri moaned. "Damn Shu, stop sucking me," he pant as he closed his eyes. "Damn I hate your mouth…get up here you little tease," he ordered.

Shuichi smiled as he let his lovers land go. "I'm a tease? Have you seen that hard-on forming under your blanket?"

Eiri narrowed his eyes as his little brother finally walked in. "About time. Get this little brat on my bed so I can fuck him," he said as Tatsuha shut the door.

"Hey now, doc's said no sex until all those drugs are out of your system. You could crash and no one wants you to do that," he said as he handed Shuichi a can of pop. "But if Shuichi needs someone to take care of him, then I can find an empty room."

"Don't you dare, Tats; I'll kick your ass to the moon if you do," he said as he reached for Shuichi's hands. "Help him onto my lap now," he ordered. "I want my brat."

Shuichi blushed as he looked at the soda. Setting the can on the floor, he grabbed the side of the bed. Carefully he pulled himself up and grabbed his lover's side to assist him. "Eiri," he whispered as the blond grabbed his arms. Giggling Shuichi pulled himself up to his novelists face. "I love you," he said as he kissed Eiri's chin.

Happily Eiri wrapped his arms around the former singer. Reaching down, he grabbed Shuichi's butt and pulled up. "This is mine," he said softly as he kissed Shuichi's lips. "Help me out and suck me, brat," he said with a smile.

Sitting up straight, he looked at Tatsuha. "Hey Tatsuha, I know you look like my love, but you aren't…so shoo," he said as he flicked his wrist at the teen.

Tatsuha rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't listen to the doctors. Don't blame me if you get stuck here longer," he mumbled as he walked out of the room.

Carefully Shuichi scooted back across his lover, applying pressure to his lover's appendage.

"Oh fuck," Eiri cried as he tossed his head back. "Shuichi, play with my dick please," he begged.

Shuichi smiled. He had his lover begging under him. This was one of the few times he had control over him. "Don't order me around, Eiri," he whispered as he reached under the blankets. "This time, you're mine," he said with a soft smile. Licking his lips, he looked around. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

He closed his eyes as he thought about what his little deviant might do. All the thoughts made him relax, but he was confused when he felt the teen moving around on top of him. Shuichi was moving all over the place, applying pressure like he was leaning over.

Finally Eiri opened his eyes to look at Shuichi. "What are you doing," he mumbled.

Shuichi's hands were behind his back. "I'm not a whore, Eiri. I'm not going to play your booty call just because you took too many sleeping pills," he said as the pulled his hands around.

His face went white. "Shuichi…you're not my booty call…I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, dork," he said frantically. "Please put the gun down."

Shuichi's face faltered. "I hate you, Eiri Uesugi," he said as he pointed the gun at the blond.

Without thinking, Eiri reached forward and grabbed the gun. They fought with it for a minute until Shuichi smiled. Eiri's eyes went wide as the gun tilted and fired. He froze with fear when Shuichi fell backwards, blood covering them both.

…

"SHUICHI," Eiri yelled as he shot forward. Breathing hard, he covered his face, not sure what was going on.

A nurse ran in and looked at him. "Mr. Uesugi, are you alright?"

He looked around frantically, still breathing hard. Quickly he moved around the blankets, looking for any spots of blood. "Shuichi…where is he?"

She tiled her head a bit. "Mr. Uesugi, lie back down please. You still need to rest," she said softly.

"Where is he?"

Shaking her head, she reached in a drawer and pulled out a syringe. "Visiting hours are over, Mr. Uesugi. Mr. Shindou went home to rest," she said as she pushed the needle into a tube from Eiri's arm. "I'm giving you a sedative; you need to rest."

He shook his head. "No, I need Shuichi. I need to know he's alright…I need to apologize."

"You need to sleep; don't fight the medicine."

Eiri felt hot tears run down his face as they closed. "No please," he cried as he went to sleep.

…

Rolling his head around, Eiri slowly opened his eyes. Breathing hard, he looked around through blurry eyes.

"Eiri, you're awake," Tohma said from the side of his bed. "Thank goodness," he said as he pulled out his phone. "Mika, Eiri's awake if you want to come down," he said softly into the phone. "Alright, I'll see you soon," he said as he hung up the phone. Silently he kissed Eiri's forehead.

Closing his eyes, he pulled away from Tohma. "Give me your phone," he mumbled.

Tohma handed it over and waited to see what the novelist would do. "Eiri…something wrong?"

Eiri carefully dialed the phone number of his lover's best friend. He waited for the man to answer. "Nakano, where's Shuichi," he said, still groggy.

"_With your brother,"_ Hiro said on the other end. _"Tatsuha took Shuichi to your place and is helping him out while you are in the Hospital."_

He ended the call right there. Scrolling through the contacts, he knew his brother in law had the house phone as a contact. It wouldn't surprise him if there was digital hearts next to his name either.

"Eiri, relax. You just woke up…why don't you rest a bit longer," Tohma whispered as he fixed the blond strands on Eiri's face.

"Fuck off," he replied as he smacked Tohma's hand. Finally he found the number and held the phone to his ear. "Tats, let me talk to Shuichi," he said plainly.

"_Kids asleep Bro. He was crying all night…your beds sopping wet from his tears,"_ Tatsuha replied as he hid a yawn.

Eiri closed his eyes as he heard his brother walking through the apartment. "Just hold the phone to his ear…I don't care if he's awake or not."

Nodding Tatsuha headed towards the master bedroom. Walking to the bed, he sat on the edge while he found the older teen's ear. "Here he is," he said before holding the device to Shuichi's ear.

"_Shuichi, I love you so much babe. Please don't forget that; remember, you have my heart. Hell, you have my whole body. I won't take it away from you again. Please don't be mad at me, I don't care if you never forgive me. Please Shuichi, I really, really love you. Your rings in my desk in my office…top right drawer," _he said as he started to choke on his tears.

Shuichi started to giggle. "I love you too, Eiri. I'll try to get to the Hospital as soon as I can," he said softly. "Why did you call me out of the blue babe? You should be sleeping," he said as he took the phone from the younger teen.

Eiri laughed on the other end. _"Yeah I know. How about you come here and sleep next to me,"_ he said before freezing. _"Wait, don't say anything yet. Shuichi, I love you so much it's not even funny. I love that you love me. Please understand that I'm not trying to degrade you, I just want you next to me."_

Sitting up, Shuichi yawned. "I know that. I'll be there as soon as I can be," he said softly. He moved the microphone of the phone from his mouth. "Tatsuha, can we go to the Hospital please," he called out. "I want to see Eiri."

"Gaw, why can't I sleep," he yelled back.

Shuichi shook his head as he looked around. "If you take me to the Hospital, you can come back here and sleep."

Eiri laughed when he heard the moan from his brother on his end. _"Give him one of that Sakuma's shirts you have. He'll do whatever you want then,"_ he said as he closed his eyes.

"But their mine," Shuichi cried as he sighed. "Tatsuha, I'll give you one of Ryuichi's stage outfits if you take me there," he called out.

In no time flat Tatsuha was in the bedroom. "Tell Eiri we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"It's a fifteen minute drive and I still have to get dressed," Shuichi mumbled.

"_Don't wreck my car,"_ Eiri called out. _"I'll see you in a bit, Shu,"_ he said softly.

Shuichi sighed. "I love you, Eiri. I'll see you when I get to you," he said as he hung up. "Tatsuha, get out of your brother's closet…the clothes aren't in there."

…

Happily Shuichi rolled into the Hospital room. He smiled when he saw his lover was still awake.

"Took you long enough," Eiri mumbled. "Damn it, get in this bed. I've been waiting for you so I could go back to sleep."

Shuichi started to laugh. He rolled to the bedside and licked his lips. "Good thing Tatsuha wouldn't let me get dressed. How do I get into your bed this time?"

Eiri looked away. "Hey, don't act like that. I want you in my bed because I love you. You aren't…you aren't just a booty call. You're my fiancé and please remember that."

"Get me on your bed, jerk," he said with a giggle. He grabbed his lover's hands as he was pulled onto the bed. Carefully he fixed his legs so he was lying next to the man. Happily he nuzzled between Eiri's arm and side. "I love my Eiri," he whispered as he looked at the ring on his right hand. "And this is the proof of our love."

Silently Eiri kissed his teens head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you a whore. It's just…all the damn bills were getting to me."

Shuichi looked up with soft violet eyes. "I'll stop asking to go to the doctor unless I really need to."

"No Shu, don't think like that," he whispered. "I want you back to normal…happy with yourself again. Not like money is really a big problem," he said softly.

They were silent. Eiri wasn't sure how long it had been before he looked down and noticed Shuichi was asleep in his arms. It was a rare treat for him, holding the man he loved more than anything.

Carefully he pulled Shuichi closer, so the pink hair was resting in the middle of his chest. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the teen, just happy to be with him.

"Eiri," Mika whispered as she walked in. "Is he asleep?"

He nodded. "Just stay quiet and he won't hear us," he whispered as he kissed Shuichi's hair. "So what do you want?"

Mika walked over to the seat next to Eiri's bed. "How are you feeling, Eiri," she asked softly.

"I'm fine…just happy to be with this brat," he replied as he rubbed Shuichi's butt. "Hey Mika, keep your husband away from us until all this is over, alright? I don't want him yelling at Shuichi anymore…blaming him for what I do to myself."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll try. You know I can't do much to stop him."

Eiri looked at his lover and held him close. "I just want this kid to be happy, you know? Just like your little brats, I don't want my little one hurt."

Mika smiled as she pulled out her phone. "Eiri, I know you want Shuichi to be safe. But so you know, Tohma still loves the hell out of you. He wanted to name our son after you." Carefully she wiped her eyes of the tears. "My husband is in love with my little brother…he looks at me like I'm not good enough."

Eiri tossed his head back. "Don't start crying, I get enough of that from him. I guess I'll talk to Tohma about it all."

"About what Eiri," Tohma asked as he walked in. He set a dozen red roses in a vase at the end of the bed. Looking up, he glared at Shuichi then smiled at Eiri. "How are you doing?"

"Tohma, go home," Eiri replied as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair. "Go take care of your kid and your wife," he said as he narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of my life."

Tohma's face turned surprised. "Eiri I'm just trying to help you. I don't want to see you hurt again."

He started to laugh. "You told Shuichi to stay out of my life. You thought I was out cold but I could still hear everything you said to him. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you can control my life."

Mika bit her lower lip. "Eiri, calm down or else you'll wake Shuichi."

"This kid will sleep through anything. Mika, take your husband out of here and keep him away from me and my brat," he said as the computers connected to him started to go off.

"Eiri calm down, please," Mika yelled as she lunged at the bed.

Tohma froze. "Eiri…."

"Get out," Eiri yelled. "Get the fuck out of my room."

A nurse ran in, straight to the computer. "You will all have to leave…and get this kid off the bed," she said as she reset the screen.

Eiri glared at her. "Fuck off. I'm not letting him go," he said as he kissed Shuichi's head. "Now, Tohma, get out," he ordered.

"Eiri please," he said as he stepped towards the bed.

Shuichi sat up and scratched his head. Slowly he looked around all of the people around him. "Eiri, what's going on? Why is everyone yelling," he whispered as he rubbed his head on Eiri's chest.

"Nothing Shu, Tohma was just leaving," he replied as he glared at the company president.

Shaking his head, Tohma walked out of the room, Mika on his heels. "Tohma, wait."

Shuichi kissed Eiri's lips. "I love you, Eiri," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

Eiri pulled Shuichi on top of himself and started kissing his lips. He carefully split his lover's legs over his pelvis. "Come on cutie," he whispered.

"Mr. Uesugi, your guest has to leave…and you can't have sex in the Hospital," the nurse said as she stood at the bed side.

"No, I love Eiri," Shuichi cried out as he ran his fingers down his lover's chest. "You just want my Eiri for yourself."

The woman rolled her eyes. Reaching up, she grabbed Shuichi by the arm pits and pulled. "Come on," she said sternly.

Eiri watched as Shuichi fell to the floor when the woman let go. "Shu, you alright," he called out.

The nurse went white when she saw his left leg turned backwards at the knee. "Oh my god…I'm so sorry," she cried as she kneeled next to him. "Mr. Shindou, are you alright…"

Shuichi felt tears dripped form his eyes. "Why…why does my leg hurt…Eiri, it hurts," he cried as he straightened out his leg. "I don't get it. Why does my leg hurt Eiri," he screamed.

She looked up at Eiri confused.

"He shouldn't be able to feel his legs at all," Eiri said as he tried to reach for Shuichi. "Grab my hand Shu. Squeeze as long as you need to; until the pain is gone."

Quickly she ran into the hallway. "I need a morphine drip, leg board, and a bed in here; now," she yelled.

…

There was silence in the room they shared. Neither of them wanted to say anything after what had happened. Finally Shuichi broke the silence.

"My leg itches. It won't stop," he cried as he tried to scratch his knee through the cast. "Damn it, why are you way over there," he cried.

Eiri smiled as he turned to look at his lover. He hated that he was stuck in a different bed, but that wasn't going to stop him. Slowly he crawled out of his bed, and climbed onto Shuichi's. "Stop whining, Shu," he whispered as he licked Shuichi's face.

Happily Shuichi closed his eyes as the tongue got closer. "I love you, Eiri," he said as he grabbed the man's face and kissed his lips. "Least we get to share a room."

"That's only so the Hospital doesn't have to flip the bill for a privet room," Eiri mumbled as he kissed Shuichi's head. "Damn it. You wearing this skimpy little Hospital gown make me want tear it off you so much."

Shuichi smiled as he leaned back. "I'm not stopping you," he said as he kissed Eiri's hand.

Happily Eiri stared to kiss Shuichi's neck. Slowly his left hand found its way to his lover's boxers before he stopped. "Have to be kidding me," he said as he pulled away. He noted Shuichi's surprised look as he pushed back the blanket. As he lifted the gown, he grabbed the top of the boxers and pulled. "You have a fucking cafeter in," he moaned.

He was confused. "I don't get it…what does that matter?"

With a sigh he laid down. "Moron. You can't get a hard on. As hard as we want, you'll never release."

Shuichi's eyes rolled back. "I want you to release me though," he whispered. "I want you shoved up my ass. Would you please find something to make me release?"

Slowly Eiri went over to his bed. As he crawled back into the bed, he closed his eyes. "Get me out of this damn Hospital," he yelled. "I want to be able to have sex with my singer and sleep in my own damn bed!"

Shuichi started to laugh as fixed his outfit. As he lay there, he stared at his lover. "You know sexy, you could give me a show and try to get me off."

"Or I could just shove my dick down your throat and make you suck it for the next hour. But there are things I won't do if you can't enjoy it too." He turned to look at his idiot. "Just relax, brat. When I go home I'm taking you with me, I don't care what doctors say. And personally, I have no plans to be here longer than I have to be."

Shuichi nodded as he sat up. "Come here and take this thing out of me, Eiri," he said as he rubbed the burn on the right side of his face. "I don't like it."

"You have to keep it in, Shu. That way you don't have to be carried to use the bathroom," Eiri mumbled as the doctor walked in.

The man had both charts in hand as he reached for the curtain that would split the room. "Time for your exam, Mr. Shindou," he said as he started to close the cloth.

Eiri sat up and glared at the man. "Leave that damn thing open," he ordered.

"This is for Mr. Shindou's privacy, Mr. Uesugi," the man mumbled as he pulled is all the way.

Standing, Eiri walked over to his lover's bed and sat at the side. Softly he kissed Shuichi's lips before sitting back up. "He's mine."

The doctor sighed. "I'm not gay, Mr. Uesugi. I'm just looking out for my patient's mental wellbeing. Now if you will excuse us," he said as he read over the charts again.

Eiri sighed as he kissed Shuichi's temple.

"Its fine, babe. I've been alone with a lot of doctors and nothing's happened yet," he said with a smile. "Plus you're right there."

Nodding he got off the bed and went back to his. "Hey doc, will you pull that damn cafeter out of him? I'll carry him to the bathroom whenever he needs to go."

"Not going to happen," the man said softly. "Alright Mr. Shindou, you're doing fine. Tomorrow we'll clear you for discharge," he said as he wrote something down. He promptly pushed the screen back, allowing Eiri to have full view of the teen. "Mr. Uesugi, you will be fine to go tomorrow as well so long as you keep your numbers under check. No alarms tonight," he said as he reset the computers.

…

The room was silent as Eiri walked in from the bathroom. As he got to the end of the bed, he stared down at Shuichi who was already playing with himself through his pink boxers. Licking his lips, he crawled up the teen to give him what they both desired.

"Eiri," Shuichi whispered as the blond nipped at his growing bulge. As he laid his head back, he combed his fingers through the perfect blond strands. "Stop playing with me."

Smiling Eiri pulled the pink cloth down and off the teen. "So beautiful," he whispered as he started to suck his lover's cock.

Shuichi felt like he was melting. No one knew how to tend to him like his Eiri and that was just how he liked it. "Son of a…Eiri, please fuck me," he whispered. "Fuck me like you never have before."

He couldn't help but laugh as he felt his idiot's body spasm. "Hush brat, your ruining the mood."

"But I want you in me."

"What makes you think I'm ready to shove my cock into your tight ass," he said as he licked Shuichi's face, traveling up the burn. "You're a little over cooked for me," he joked before kissed the younger's lips.

Leaning back, he grabbed a pillow and bit down. The torment Eiri put him through was too much, but he wasn't ready to release.

It was never any fun when he released first.

…

"Can I take this off yet," Shuichi mumbled as he poked at the cast. "It really itches."

Looking over from across the table, Eiri set his cup down. "No Shuichi. I've told you already, you have to keep it on until your knee is better."

The sound of him banging his head on the table echoed off the walls. "I hate it. I want to sing again. I want to go perform. I want out of this damn chair!"

Standing up, he walked over to the former singer. "Cry baby," he said as he picked up his frail lover. Carefully he carried the teen into the living room where they would have more space. "Don't apply too much pressure to the cast," he whispered as he tried to balance Shuichi on his own two feet.

"Ah, Eiri…I can't hold myself up," he said as he gripped his lover's arms. "Don't let me go."

"Don't you trust me a little," Eiri mumbled. "Okay, try to hold still."

Shuichi closed his eyes as he pressed his head into Eiri's chest. "Don't let me go, please," he whispered.

Eiri smiled. "Hey babe, you're doing fine," he whispered. "You are standing with my help," he added. "Don't cry on me or I'll drop you, brat."

"I'm not crying," he mumbled. "I'm taking in your scent," Shuichi said as he looked up. "I'm happy that you care so much about me, Eiri."

He rolled his eyes. "Would you stop being so sappy? Look down."

Slowly Shuichi did as told and smiled. "I'm standing again…Eiri…I love you," he cried. "I love you Eiri," he said as he kissed the novelists neck. "I know you wont let me go, that's why I love you so much."

"Okay I get it," Eiri mumbled. Carefully he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a remote. Pointing it at the stereo, he pushed play. "How about a privet performance just for me?"

Shuichi smiled as he started singing the song since there were no words on the CD. Happily he sang, reaching up to kiss Eiri's lips whenever he could.

Once the song was over, they both sat on the floor where Eiri pulled Shuichi onto his lap as if protecting him. "Thank you for that, Shu."

He thought for a minute. "Eiri, you and me are perfect for each other. I mean, we both have our faults and we love each other because of them. I think if we were with anyone else, the relationship would crash and burn…jumping between lovers weekly."

"Nightly for me," Eiri added before kissing the pinks locks. "Maybe you're right for once. Maybe we are perfect for each other…but let's not go and try that out, okay? I'm not losing you again."

Shuichi closed his eyes. "I don't want you sleeping with other people either, Eiri. I love…."

Looking down, he noticed Shuichi had fallen asleep. A smile graced his face as he carefully laid on the floor. "Rest Shu," he whispered. "I promise to be here when you wake up."

**There, done.**


End file.
